Unearthly Kingdom
by RJ1
Summary: A little project with some friends. Rated PG-13 for Mild language and some blood and gore. R


Episode 1- The house of the Dead  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
RJWXKE: NO OOC COMMENTS PAST THIS POINT  
RJWXKE: ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RJWXKE: Episode 1, Series 1-START  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reawakened Demon: :: "Twas late evening. Silence had befallen the once prosperous Mansion of Alchemy. It had been many decades since any being had entered, in fear of...abnormal things.::  
Reawakened Demon: ::The mansion stood tall. If one saw it in the day one would know it was made of stone. The night gave it an eerie aura, even to those who were fearless.::  
SNARK84: *Kali walks in, her long silver hair tied and trailing behind her and her orange eyes flashing in the dim light. A schimitar is slung over her graceful back and strange crimson markings covered her face and limbs. Her midsection was  
SNARK84: exposed, showing a piercing on her bellybutton*  
Reawakened Demon: ..hm. ::Oakley van Shade stood silently in the midst of the mansion's backyard. Dark midnight blue eyes searched the large area for any movements. Long jet black hair was tied back with a dark ribbon. She wore armour only on her-  
ChrissedOut: ::A young man walks into the backyard, Human, probably in his late 20's. The light overhead inhances the blonde highlights in his hair. His Crystal blue eyes glow brightly::  
RJWXKE: :: Mel Sion, the noble Paladin valliantly walks to the others. His short sword is strapped to his back::  
Reawakened Demon: shoulders. She was clothed with a short black tunic and baggy pants to match. A jewled, curved sheath that hung off a brown leather belt, showed that she was carrying around a scimitar.::  
SNARK84: *her eyes scanned the area, her body recieving a slight chill*  
Reawakened Demon: ::Oakley took notice of the others..:: Might I ask for your names..and class?  
Reawakened Demon: If you do not wish to say then you do not have to.  
SNARK84: *she took a quick glance at Oakley and the others, noting all their features*  
RJWXKE: ::he bows:: I am Mel Rain Sion, the Paladin.  
SNARK84: I'm Kali  
ChrissedOut: ::sits down in the floor and takes out his scimitar and rubs his thumb along the blade::  
SNARK84: *she adds as a lie* I am a jewelry merchant  
Reawakened Demon: Well met.  
Reawakened Demon: I am Oakley van Shade. Necromancer of Sage.::she bows::  
SNARK84: what are we here for?  
ChrissedOut: ::continues playing with his sword while everyone continues with their introductions ignoring him::  
RJWXKE: Mayhap, ye've all recieved the same message?  
SNARK84: *takes a look around, eyeing the eerie bacyard*  
Reawakened Demon: Yes. If you mean someone brought us here.  
SNARK84: *nods solemnly*  
SNARK84: *she felt as if the windows of the mansion stared ominously at her*  
Reawakened Demon: All i have to say is, Im warning you people.  
Reawakened Demon: The dead stalk me everywhere i go.  
SNARK84: are there any ghosts here or something?  
RJWXKE: ye said ye were a Necromancer?  
Reawakened Demon: SO please be aware things might appear without expectance.  
Reawakened Demon: Yes I am.  
SNARK84: very interesting.  
RJWXKE: Tis to be expected in your profession  
Reawakened Demon: The dead are speaking right now.  
Reawakened Demon: They do not like my presence.   
SNARK84: *she plopped down with a thud on the ground, retrieving a bottle of water from her sack* what're they saying?  
SNARK84: *takes a swig of water*  
ChrissedOut: ::sits in the floor listening in to everyones conversation... still not saying a word::  
Reawakened Demon: they speak the usual.  
Reawakened Demon: They just want me dead.  
RJWXKE: ::Winces:: Nice to hear...  
Reawakened Demon: ...Pardon me for a moment. I can;t lave my stead.  
Reawakened Demon: *leave  
SNARK84: pleasant.  
ChrissedOut: ::a slight grin comes across his face. While his back is still turned he asks:: anyone in here female by any chance?  
Reawakened Demon: ::She walks over to the fence that surrounded the large backyard and grabbed long black reigns. As she walked back a large crimson dragon followed after, being lead by the reigns::  
SNARK84: *turns to look at Jecht*  
Reawakened Demon: Do not worry. He will not hurt you. He is noble.  
SNARK84: I'm a female, duh  
Reawakened Demon: ::She did not hear Jecht's comment out of ignorance.::  
SNARK84: what is your name?  
ChrissedOut: Chris  
ChrissedOut: ::bows:: It is a pleasure to meet you...  
SNARK84: hello Chris  
SNARK84: *stares at the dragon* why, that's a beautiful creature.  
Reawakened Demon: I've only had him for about a year or so. But it's my specialty, airborne creatures.  
ChrissedOut: ::Turns to Snark and looks up:: and your name?  
SNARK84: *smiles* I see.  
RJWXKE: Be the introductions over! We've a mission to accomplish!  
SNARK84: *she looks back to Chris* I'm Kali  
Reawakened Demon: Yes.  
SNARK84: *snickers at Mel's remark* yes sir  
Reawakened Demon: aye. ::She waves her hand the dragon shrinks small enough to fit in her palm..::  
ChrissedOut: Kali..... I like that name.  
SNARK84: thank you.  
Reawakened Demon: Pardon me Mel. But what exactly are we doing here?  
SNARK84: it means 'mother of destruction' or something  
Reawakened Demon: i recieved a letter. But nothing seemed specified  
SNARK84: *sighs and stares back at the mansion*  
ChrissedOut: ::Turns his back to the crowd again while his plays with his scimitar::  
SNARK84: what did the letter say?  
RJWXKE: ::he takes the message he recieved out of his pocket::   
RJWXKE: Hnn..::he unfolds it and begins to read::  
Reawakened Demon: ::she picks up the tiny dragon and let's it sit on her shoulder. She was now listening to RJ carefully:;  
RJWXKE: Hey..what's this at the bottom of it......  
Reawakened Demon: what? What is it?  
RJWXKE: Dunno...I cannae read it...  
ChrissedOut: ::starts whistling a tune that he remembers from his childhood memories::   
SNARK84: *tilts her head slightly to the side*  
Reawakened Demon: ...Strange.  
Reawakened Demon: ...This is called the Mansion of Alchemy. You all re aware of what alchemy is do you not?  
RJWXKE: ::nods::  
Reawakened Demon: ...I have to war you again.  
SNARK84: I know.  
Reawakened Demon: *warn  
SNARK84: I guess I am at the right place then...  
ChrissedOut: Alchemy?  
Reawakened Demon: If there are dead things in there. They'll try to steal your things..::She closed er eyes and looked down her left eyebrow began to twitch::  
ChrissedOut: ::sits confused::  
Reawakened Demon: Alchemy is the study of changing something common into something rare.  
SNARK84: *rubs her palms over her bare arms*  
Reawakened Demon: Like any metal into gold.  
RJWXKE: ::he moves tot he back door and tried to open it. it was locked.::  
ChrissedOut: ::raises an eyebrow:: if you say so... ::brushes it off and turns back around::  
Reawakened Demon: Well. Let us break down the door!  
RJWXKE: No need....it may not be nessecary  
Reawakened Demon: Investigate.  
SNARK84: hn. All right.  
Reawakened Demon: But...Thats another thing. Investigate..for what?  
SNARK84: *stands back up, brushing the dirt off her bottom*  
SNARK84: Investigate for ghosts?  
Reawakened Demon: Who knows.  
SNARK84: or maybe there might be a being living inside silently  
Reawakened Demon: ::she thought to herself.."damned ghosts will probably look fer me.."::  
Reawakened Demon: I doubt it..  
ChrissedOut: ::laughs:: Ghost?! Only a fairy tale...  
RJWXKE: I need something small...like a hairpin...  
ChrissedOut: A figment of your imagination...  
SNARK84: no, they're real all right.  
Reawakened Demon: Sir what exactly is your class? ::to Chris::  
SNARK84: *removes a brass hairpin from her long hair and hands it to Mel* would this be fine?  
RJWXKE: ::nods:: Great!  
ChrissedOut: A necromancer....  
Reawakened Demon: hm. Interesting.  
ChrissedOut: There is a difference between ghost and the dead...  
ChrissedOut: Ghost are fake, but the dead is very real...  
Reawakened Demon: Yes. But a necromancer sees ghosts. Spirits count as part of the dead world. That is why necromancers were born to communicate with them  
SNARK84: I've seen a ghost before  
SNARK84: so they're real  
RJWXKE: ::he gets on his knees in front of the door, and inserts the pin into the lock::  
ChrissedOut: if you say so...  
SNARK84: *crosses her arms and waits for the door to unlock*  
Reawakened Demon: ::she merely sighed and stood behind Mel::  
RJWXKE: ::Twists it around, and the door makes a loud noise as it unlocks::  
ChrissedOut: ::glances over to snark and scans her body over, turning back quickly hoping she didn't catch him::  
Reawakened Demon: Ah! ::she jumps p of the ground about an inch..::  
SNARK84: all right. shall we go in?  
RJWXKE: ::he stands and hands her her hairpin back::  
SNARK84: *cocks her eyebrow at Oakley* what's wrong?  
Reawakened Demon: Nothing.  
SNARK84: *takes the hairpin back*  
Reawakened Demon: The sound of the door made me jump.  
ChrissedOut: ::stands up and walks over to the newly open door:: It's about time.  
SNARK84: oh, okay  
Reawakened Demon: Yeesh. Even I am a bit...afraid.  
RJWXKE: ::He turns the knob and opens the door::  
SNARK84: *peers inside, standing behind Mel*  
SNARK84: whoo, it's very dark  
ChrissedOut: ::peeks around the corner to see whats inside::  
ChrissedOut: hmmmmmmmm  
SNARK84: and.. smelly...  
Reawakened Demon: ::Inside the mansion it was dark and very cold. Many cobwebs hung off the ceiling and old items...The eerie aura grew even more and the stench of the mansion was...horrendous.::  
ChrissedOut: ::his nose wrinkles up as the smell finally gets to him:: Yuck... What the hell is this place?  
SNARK84: it smells of rotting corpses...  
RJWXKE: ::he moves out of the doorway into the mansion::  
Reawakened Demon: No one has been in this mansion for decades  
SNARK84: heh, no crap  
ChrissedOut: ::says sarcastically:: oooooooo... I'm so scared....  
SNARK84: *nudges Chris with her elbow sharply*  
Reawakened Demon: ::She had stepped into the mansion, her cape fluttered as she did so. Oakley new thi presence and it was nothing uncommon to her::  
RJWXKE: ::The door slams behind them all::  
Reawakened Demon: Ah.  
SNARK84: ...  
Reawakened Demon: This will be quite interesting.  
SNARK84: I think... we're locked in.  
SNARK84: man, this smell is giving me a headache  
ChrissedOut: ouch! you didn't have to do that...  
Reawakened Demon: ::she kept her left hand upon the black hilt of her scimitar. Oakley was making sure she was reeady for anything::  
RJWXKE: ::Faint footsteps were heard from the hallway to their right::  
ChrissedOut: ::stays his calm self as he listens to the footsteps::  
SNARK84: *her muscles tensed up as the hairs on the back of her neck rose*  
SNARK84: maybe someone does live here.  
Reawakened Demon: ::A hoop earring earring was connected to another hoop ring on her lip by a thing chain. She took the ring in her lip and just let it hang off the chain from her ear.::  
RJWXKE: ::The footsteps grew louder, every second::  
ChrissedOut: ::taps on Kalis shoulder then turns back around to not get noticed::  
Reawakened Demon: ::She felt chills run down her back..::.....Yes..i suppose..someone..does live here after all...  
SNARK84: *she gripped the hilt of her schimitar, and glared back at Chris*  
Reawakened Demon: Unless...  
ChrissedOut: What? ::he looks back to kali::  
SNARK84: *muttering, 'immature...'*  
Reawakened Demon: ::The blade was slowly drawn from it's sheath maing a "clank" noise. Foreign symbols were upon it and they could be seen even in the darkness::  
ChrissedOut: ::whispers in kalis ear:: Boo  
RJWXKE: :: A pale young man enters the room in which they were located. White hair hangs at his eyes. he's dressed in silverish clothes::  
SNARK84: *realized it would be smart to draw her schmitar in case something came to attack or is Chris became more irritating*  
SNARK84: *if  
Reawakened Demon: ...And..who are you? ::She said to the young man.::  
ChrissedOut: aight.. time to get serious...  
SNARK84: *stares at the man, her weapon ready*  
RJWXKE: ::he says nothing. he just moved closer:  
SNARK84: is he... deaf?  
Reawakened Demon: ::she held out her scimitar to the side, just in case anything happened..::..IS it just me or are strange vibes coming from him?  
ChrissedOut: ::looks at the young man in confusion::   
RJWXKE: I think he might be a little more than deaf..  
SNARK84: *her voice shaky, she called out to the strange man* what do you want?  
Reawakened Demon: Personally I think he's dead.  
SNARK84: i thought so...  
Reawakened Demon: ::she clenched her teeth, revealing canine teeth that looked somewhat like fangs..::  
RJWXKE: ::Mel unsheaths his Short Sword::  
SNARK84: *whispers to Oakley* well, you're the necromancer... he's he dead?  
SNARK84: *is  
Reawakened Demon: ...If you ask me..His aura seems that way...  
SNARK84: a vampire perhaps?  
ChrissedOut: ::starts to try and communicate with the little boy::  
Reawakened Demon: His appearance is nothing uncommon for someone who is...undead.  
RJWXKE: ::The man continues towards Oakley::  
ChrissedOut: He is definitely dead  
Reawakened Demon: ..::She snorts as the man walks towards her::  
SNARK84: *her eyes were fixed on the man*  
SNARK84: careful... *she hissed quietly*  
Reawakened Demon: I think he is undead.  
Reawakened Demon: ..Someone brought him back.  
ChrissedOut: Exactly what I meant' to say...   
ChrissedOut: Came out wrong...  
Reawakened Demon: only another necromancer could do that.  
Reawakened Demon: Or..a very strong mage. Maybe a druid.  
Reawakened Demon: Depends..  
SNARK84: what would happen if light came into this room?  
Reawakened Demon: Nothing.  
SNARK84: well, it's too dark in here.  
Reawakened Demon: Moonlight doesn't effect the dead only sun.  
Reawakened Demon: ....we could set the thing to flames...::she began backing up just a few steps::  
SNARK84: maybe we should see if there's any candles, so we can see if there are any others  
SNARK84: is it dangerous?  
Reawakened Demon: ::she held out the blade infront of her:: hellfire!  
ChrissedOut: ::whispers to kali:: great idea...  
Reawakened Demon: ::The sword was now in burning hot flames::  
RJWXKE: :: The man transformed into a monster type thing a split second before it dissappeared::  
Reawakened Demon: .....If the thing is smart it will back up!!! ::She snapped::  
SNARK84: *shields harself from the burning flames*  
Reawakened Demon: ...A daemon.  
RJWXKE: Hnnnn.....  
Reawakened Demon: I might aswell use my sword as a torch..::she shrugged. The little dragon on her shoulder screeched::  
SNARK84: *quickly strikes a match* we can't fight it if it's dark!  
RJWXKE: ::As she said that all of the lights in the house turned on::  
Reawakened Demon: Gah..  
SNARK84: uh... nevermind about the match.  
SNARK84: *kills the tiny fire*  
Reawakened Demon: ::Oakley muttered the word "kinû" and the flames on her sword went out::  
SNARK84: *looks around the mansion, seeing that the interior is enormous*  
Reawakened Demon: my gawd..  
RJWXKE: If we are to beat the house, we must find the root of it's evil..  
Reawakened Demon: It looks stone on the outer skeleton of this mansion...but..  
Reawakened Demon: Its not inside..Its absolutely striking.  
SNARK84: *then darts around the demon, tearing her way through a whole network of spiderwebs*  
SNARK84: never mind that! just try to at least not get killed!  
RJWXKE: ::The loud sound of the door locking sounds behind them::  
eawakened Demon: ::she begins up the stairs...and something makes a cut in her hand..:: Ah.....  
RJWXKE: ::he follows close behind her up the stairs::  
Reawakened Demon: There's a trap upon the stairs...it feels like wire...I cant see any of it..  
SNARK84: *delete about the demon  
SNARK84: *cautiously walks up the stairs*  
Reawakened Demon: ::she rips a piece of clothe off her tunic and wraps it around her hand::  
SNARK84: invisible wire?  
Reawakened Demon: It might not be invisible  
Reawakened Demon: but it might just be that we do not have the eyes to see it..  
RJWXKE: Could you not just cut the wire?  
Reawakened Demon: I cant cut it if i can not see it..  
RJWXKE: Just...chp around until you hit it  
RJWXKE: chop**  
SNARK84: *reaches out slowly with her right hand*  
Reawakened Demon: Well..here goes nothing.  
RJWXKE: ::backs up::  
SNARK84: *her skin breaks and a thin line of blood trickles down her hand*  
Reawakened Demon: ::as she took another step she made a slashing motion with her scimitar. And stopped, only to be cut again by wire..::  
RJWXKE: Not gonna work...  
Reawakened Demon: ...I do not think...That swords will work...this house is pure hell.  
SNARK84: *shakes her hand, splattering drops of red*  
Reawakened Demon: Does any else no a fire spell besides me?  
Reawakened Demon: something to trace the wire...  
SNARK84: well, i know... water spells....  
Reawakened Demon: We should be able to do that  
SNARK84: i have an idea.  
Reawakened Demon: Water will work perfectly.  
RJWXKE: ::Shakes his head:: I was not trained in the art of magic  
SNARK84: *retrieves her water bottle*  
SNARK84: *unscrews the cap and throws the water up into the air*  
SNARK84: *with a wave of her hand, the water spread in midair*  
Reawakened Demon: ..::the droplets hang off of the wire::  
SNARK84: there!  
Reawakened Demon: .....Ther are so many..  
Reawakened Demon: *there  
SNARK84: how can we get pass?  
Reawakened Demon: we'll just have to be careful.  
RJWXKE: So we should expect more traps such as these..  
SNARK84: we can't cut it?  
Reawakened Demon: Weapons won't work   
SNARK84: oh.  
Reawakened Demon: Even if they are visible...  
Reawakened Demon: If i knew better this could also be hair.  
SNARK84: yea... very strong hair.  
Reawakened Demon: ....I know of an ancient daemon who kills people and takes therir hair...and..  
Reawakened Demon: Creates webs and such.  
RJWXKE: ::gulp::  
SNARK84: hm...  
Reawakened Demon: The pictures of the people are absolutely...  
Reawakened Demon: ::she shuddered a bit..:: let's jsut keep going...  
SNARK84: wasn't the demon a female?  
Reawakened Demon: I believe. but there are male ones too.  
SNARK84: ah, so there are more of em.  
Reawakened Demon: There could be.  
Reawakened Demon: I have no clue.  
Reawakened Demon: There aura is human, as i have heard.  
Reawakened Demon: So i can not sense it as well.  
SNARK84: so..... our problem is... how can we get through?  
Reawakened Demon: ..I supose we can creep under the wire..::she points to the lower area::  
SNARK84: *she says reluctantly* okay....  
SNARK84: *bends down, looking if the space was wide enough*  
SNARK84: *attempts to creep under, like a spider*  
Reawakened Demon: ::she gets down on all fours and begins crawling cautiously up the stairs::  
SNARK84: *slowly crawls upward, careful not to touch the lethal hairs*  
RJWXKE: ::he follows them up the stairs::  
Reawakened Demon: As she gets to the top and rolls over flat on her back huffing::  
Reawakened Demon: ..ugh  
RJWXKE: Wha..What's wrong?  
SNARK84: *finally reaches the top and lets out an exhausted sigh*  
Reawakened Demon: nuthing  
Reawakened Demon: just happy we got out..alive  
SNARK84: thank god that's over  
RJWXKE: I fear that the worst is still ahead..  
Reawakened Demon: of course..  
SNARK84: hey... where'd Chris go?  
RJWXKE: ::gulps and looks behind him::.......  
SNARK84: ulp...  
RJWXKE: ::His eyes widen:: You think they got him........  
RJWXKE: ?  
SNARK84: i dunno  
SNARK84: hopefully he chickened out and he left  
Reawakened Demon: ..I..I dunno.  
Reawakened Demon: He is not..a necromancer..::she is trying to hold back her laughter in the serious situation::  
Reawakened Demon: *ahem*...  
SNARK84: heheh...  
SNARK84: yea  
SNARK84: well, onward, i guess.  
RJWXKE: ::nods::W e must continue  
Reawakened Demon: yes.  
SNARK84: so... where to?  
SNARK84: *comes to a sudden realization* and why are we here for?  
RJWXKE: ::Two passages, Left, and right::  
Reawakened Demon: No clue  
SNARK84: *whips out the letter* who gave us the letter anyway?  
Reawakened Demon: ...IM starting to thik the person sent us here to die.  
SNARK84: perhaps this is a trap  
Reawakened Demon: *I'm  
Reawakened Demon: *think  
SNARK84: yes  
RJWXKE: Ung...  
SNARK84: Mel?  
SNARK84: what's the matter?  
RJWXKE: ::he breaks into a cold sweat::  
RJWXKE: N...nothing...i'm....fine.....  
RJWXKE: I just got the wierdest feeling...  
SNARK84: okay....  
SNARK84: jsut don't pass out on us  
RJWXKE: I'll...t....try not to..  
SNARK84: well, which passage to take?  
RJWXKE: ::closes his eyes and shoves his arm to the right::  
RJWXKE: ::He slams his arm down:: O_O!  
RJWXKE: Whaaa!!!  
SNARK84: Mel!  
RJWXKE: I didn't do that!!!   
Reawakened Demon: O.O  
RJWXKE: ::Freaking out::  
SNARK84: wha- who's there?!  
Reawakened Demon: ....Uh oh..  
RJWXKE: ........... !!!  
Reawakened Demon: This does not bode well at all!  
RJWXKE: ::hish ead snaps backwards and the voice of a young female comes out of his mouth:: 'Please! All of you! Leave now! This place in nothing but evil! You can-'  
Reawakened Demon: o.o  
Reawakened Demon: ....This is not good..  
SNARK84: *sprays the remainder of her water up into the air and flicks her hand at it*  
Reawakened Demon: One thing....I will not leave.  
SNARK84: *the water suddenly bursts and charges toward the thing that holds Mel down*  
SNARK84: *if it is there*  
SNARK84: *her eyes strain to see what is going on*  
SNARK84: Mel?  
SNARK84: you alive?  
RJWXKE: 'It's coming for you........the........will.......IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'  
SNARK84: the... willy?  
RJWXKE: :: The entire house begins to shake::  
Reawakened Demon: .......Something's not right..  
SNARK84: *scratches her head*  
SNARK84: oh... crap.  
Reawakened Demon: Something lives here..and ...i believe it's after us.  
Reawakened Demon: Kali!  
RJWXKE: ' HELP ME!!! HELP!!! IN THE.......AT.....ATTI.....'  
SNARK84: *clutches her chest, gasping for breath*  
Reawakened Demon: ...the..attic?!  
SNARK84: *then her hand moves to her head as she clenches her eyes shut*  
Reawakened Demon: ...AAAH! ::she quickly gets to her knees, slamming her sword into the wood floor. Oakley does her best to keep balance..:::...  
SNARK84: my... head!.... It feels like it's about to burst....  
SNARK84: the screaming.... there's so much screaming...  
Reawakened Demon: ..The dead scream..  
RJWXKE: ::A deep voice laughs:: 'You have just become the pawns in my game! If you shall survive all of my tests, then I shall let you leave!'  
Reawakened Demon: ...Curses!  
SNARK84: *screams in pain* they won't go away!  
Reawakened Demon: The dead scream in joy, which is not a good sign.   
Reawakened Demon: What;s wrong?  
Reawakened Demon: *what's  
SNARK84: i hear it! it's getting louder and louder....  
SNARK84: in my head!  
Reawakened Demon: What? What do you hear?  
SNARK84: just billions of people screaming....  
SNARK84: and it gets louder...  
SNARK84: they're screaming like they're being tortured...  
Reawakened Demon: ...As do the dead. they scream. It is..Horrid.  
RJWXKE: 'What's tall as a man, yet small as a mouse, what lives in and ut of the walls of a house? What can't be seen, but can shriek and moan, and takes your souls as a permenant loan'  
Reawakened Demon: ::She closes her eyes and puts her forehead to her hands which upon the hilt of the scimitar.::  
SNARK84: *collapses onto the floor*  
Reawakened Demon: ..You dare toy with us..?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED in Episode 2- The House of the Dead-Part 2  
  
8:00 PM - 9:30 PM  
  
RPers tonight:  
~RJWXKE  
~Reawakened Demon  
~ SNARK84  
~ChrissedOut Episode 1 LOG complete- 9:43 PM Central 


End file.
